My Girl's Ex Boyfriend
by RealityDreamsii
Summary: MGXBF- US fem! UK; now just broken up with her 2 year long boyfriend Francis, she's comforted by her best friend Alfred who she was only going to use for a while- what'll that lead to? WARNING! Cussing, SMUT  later , Crack etc.
1. He had the world, But He Wanted More

"O-Over..?" She repeated as if he was just jokingly saying it, but the all too serious look on his face dawn her over. She looked around, seeing the faces of her two friends Sakura and Alfred with only concern masking their faces as her gaze looked over to Gilbert and Antonio who just starred in awe of the scene unfolding. Her emerald green eyes meet neither icy blue ones that gave away no joking nor sympathy towards her.

"C'est fini Mme Kirkland." He simply said before turning on his heel to retreat to his friend's side as well as Michelle, the petit tan girl who only gave a smirk in her direction. She looped her arms around Francis', curling her finger at him to bend to her height which he did all too perfectly. She didn't miss the little giggling between neither the two nor the look Francis gave her as he looked back at her once more before chuckling with the woman in his arm.

The French boy finally turned along with his little posse group of three to face her as he smirked down at her, something that matched the tan one looking at her as well. "Maintent vous revoir petit pute." He said curtly in French. She gave an inhuman noise at what was said to her, from her understanding of French just mocking her.

She watched in dread as the new couple and two friends walked away, now leaving her in the center of attention. Little to no noise was heard from their whispering before the rapid gossips began to spread. The council president just looked left from right, panicking since she was not the one to eye for the attention and just ran off somewhere. That somewhere ended up being the library.

* * *

><p>It had caught mid day of the school as she had finally retreated from her hiding spot to the outside. She now only sat in the courtyard. Only the mere age of 17, yet she was as of a nag as the next old woman you met. Her blonde pig tails tied up high as well as her glasses which hung from the bridge of her nose. She was in school uniform, just sitting on a bench guarded by the shadow of the tree above.<p>

Her day had been terrible, but the happiness of everyone else was just picking at her. It had mocked her all day: The happy faces, the sunny sky, the work load given in classes, it all just mocked her and made her bubble inside with anger and jealousy. It was all caused by the obnoxiously flashy French boy who had his arm wrapped around a petit tan girl who fawned over him as well; Both were insignificant bugs in her eyes only needed to be gone from the world.

"Alice-San?" Her attention was drawn to another petit woman. She was an Asian woman, shorter than herself by only a few inches. Her soft brown eyes were only filled with concern and worry as she starred into her own green ones. Her glare softened as she gave a smile in her direction. The Asian woman respectfully bowed before seating herself next to her friend.

"Francis-san is the problem I presume?" She asked curiously, but they both knew full and well she was right and she knew it. The commotion had happened in the courtyard earlier this morning. The memory was burned into her as she gave a soft sigh, rubbing her temples.

"I knew it would Sakura happen, I just didn't know when." Alice groaned to her friend who only patted her back in sympathy. A loud laugh took both of the women's attentions to look up to see the only a tall blonde American boy with a worried look covering his face. He was the only one who became Alice's first friend as well as her best. Alfred F. Jones.

"Alice! I heard what happened, I'm so sorry!" He gave an outburst as he picked up the blonde girl into a tight embrace, swinging her around. Sakura just watched, entertained as the two made a scene. They even drew a smug Francis from his conversation to watch what was happening. Alice only gasped and tried hitting his back to let release her.

"L-Let me go you bloody git, m-my skirt!" She squeaked the last part for only the ears of Alfred to hear. He gave another fake sob before lowering her into her original sat. She huffed at him; face flustered and hair now messed up. Alfred just looked down at her like a kicked puppy before he smiled at the sound of her giving in. Plopping down next to her, he waved at Sakura then leaned back. He did the same motion as Francis had down, swinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

She shot him a glare, crossing her legs. Her green eyes flickered over to meet very amused blue ones that turned away as fast as they met. A tang of pain hit her as she looked down to avoid meeting eyes again. Alfred saw this and looked at Francis who smirked at him. It took all of this control not to kill the smiling bearded man right then, but he just turned back to the others.

"Don't worry, after school we'll get ice cream! Do you wanna come with Sakura?" Alfred already decided, leaning off the bench to look over at the Japanese woman. She flushed and shook her head, politely declining his offer. "I-I can't, Hercules and I are going to the tea shop-"The blonde boy just gave her a look of 'I-Know-Your-Not-Just-Going-There' and she just blushed more, settling in her seat. Alice just looked up at Alfred, arms crossed now.

"Who said I'd be going to fetch ice cream with you?" She asked rather annoyed that he already decided for her. He gave a laugh and just hugged her close.

"Becauseee, you need to cheer up Alice!" He whined, looking up at her with that little pout once more. She just stared at him before huffing once more and flicking his forehead. "You pay." Was all she said before he let out a loud 'Woohoo!'

* * *

><p>The school had ended relatively fast as she rushed out of her last period to meet with Alfred outside. He had been texting her all day and she had nearly gotten in trouble in every class for his foolish actions. "When I get my hands on that bloody wanker…" She grumbled to herself, not paying attention as she bumped into someone. She let out a surprised noise as she fell to the ground. Luckily, none of her things were skewed on the ground so she just glared up to three all too familiar faces before standing up and trying to brush past them.<p>

"Whoa, there Angel, where are going so soon, my awesomeness too much for you to handle?" Piped up the albino boy of the group whose appearance made Alice just grimace at.

"Maybe she's rushing to me Al outside Gil?" A tan boy suggested as he let Gilbert rest his elbow on his shoulder. He cocked and eyebrow and nodded at that. "Ha! You're meeting Golden boy hm, y'all already together that fast? Franny just broke up with you!" The boy cackled as Francis himself just sighed and smugly looked at Alice. That look seemed to not leave his face today every moment he glanced her way. It hurt her more, already used to seeing that flirty look on his face whenever it was faced towards her now replaced with this stupid boy's.

"Hm already with the Golden boy? My, you just have gotten over me that quickly my dear Alice, Michelle was awfully right about you just being a whore." He said nonchalantly, his words throwing daggers into her half mended heart. She tore from hold of his gaze which never left her. "Well at least you were a good fu-"

Her fist connected to his stubble chin. A dark teary glare was given in the trio's general direction before she stalked away. Only the annoying laughter of Gilbert and Antonio's sympathetic words towards the now injured French friend. Tears only welled up more in her eyes, brushed away friskily by her hands.

The vibrations from her phone made her remember her meeting with Alfred. She brushed away the last of her tears before taking a deep breath and going into the courtyard. Alice noticed Alfred quickly by the slap happy grin on his face, looking around. Once his eyes met hers, he waved her over, being a bit loud about it. She just sighed and scurried to his side, giving a small apologetic smile at him.

"Sorry I was late love, something came up." She said to him, but he only shrugged it off and pulled her close to his side.

"Smile okay Alice? It'll be fun today! I'll hang out with you all day and even help with Peter~" He said in a singing voice. She only looked at him and gave a small laugh, looping her arms with his and tugging him along.

"Come on then, let's go get your ice cream." She teased before laughing at the look she was given which was between a torn look and an overly happy one. Alice just smiled at him and listened to his rambling of how they would spend the rest of their day. She only ignored the one thing that prodded her mind, which only made her think of the day memories of this morning.

* * *

><p>AN:

There's the first Chapter of My Girl's Ex Boyfriend!

inspired by the song My Girl's Ex Boyfriend by Reliant K

this is only the beginning!

I hope you enjoy C:

Reviews? ; A ;


	2. Then Came Along Me

**Chapter 2-**

An awkward Silence hung between the two as they journeyed on. The ice cream shop was rather a far to get to, but neither of the two complained. Alice had released hold of Alfred's arm earlier once they were out of the school's eye and moved a bit away, still not entirely okay with being near another guy so soon. "What's wrong?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alfred, his hand waved in front of her. She swatted it away, frowning at him. "Just that bloody frog calle-"She pursued her lips, not continuing her words. Alfred gave her an odd look, the look of trying to read through her stopping, but didn't prod onto the subject anymore. They passed an arcade and emerald eyes watched as Alfred's glances towards the gaming place stayed longer than just a regular stare. She only looked away, embarrassed she was caught starring at him as he turned back to face her. She didn't miss the small smile that came to his lips as he looked back forwards as well.

"There it is!" Alfred blurted out. Alice gave a yelp in surprise, being yanked by the wrist towards the lit up dessert shop.

"H-Hey!" She gave out, but just tried to keep up. She just collided into his back when he abruptly stopped, gasping and almost falling down, but in the nick of time of being pulled up by the blonde boy who only had a slight pout on his face. "Come on now Alice, be more careful."

"Says you! You just randomly pulled me!" She huffed, fixing her ruffled clothes and adjusting her glasses to hang off the bridge of her nose. Alfred just shrugged and opened the door, letting her in first. The cold shop made her shiver a bit, but she warmed up quickly by a jacket being draped on her shoulders. She shot up a confused look at Alfred who just smiled and walked up the counter. A girl stood behind it, having a familiar smile at the two.

"Hi there Alfred! You brought Alice today I see!" The brunette chirped at him happily. It oddly reminded Alice of Alfred.

"Yup, treating Alice after that thing happened." He said, almost whispering the last part though she didn't' miss it.

"Oh that," She gave a prominent sympathetic smile towards Alice. "I'm sorry for what happened with Francis."

Alice tensed at the dear mention of the name and gave a shy smile. "Y-Yes well thank you." She said as politely as possible, though the hint of sadness dipped into her words. "Alfred, I'll go find us a seat." And with that, she left the two to chatter as she scurried to the far corner of the parlor. Alice slid into the booth and looked out the window, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. It seemed to pester her of what the two were talking about as Alfred smiled happily at the worker. She gave a soft 'hmph' and just looked back out the window.

The sun was near the horizon, though it still mocked her being all bright and such. She hated it and hated to just cover the sun in darkness soon. Her emerald eyes strayed from the window to see Alfred walking towards her with that stupid grin still on his face even as he handed her the strawberry ice cream and sitting across from her.

Alice picked at it, testing the ice cream with her tongue before finally licking at it. Alfred just watched her with entertained eyes and chuckled softly, beginning to eat his double fudge vanilla ice cream. It was nice to just eat in silence, looking at each other every so often to meet eyes and look away embarrassed.

"So…" Alice raised her head to look at Alfred who was starring outside the window now. She thanked whoever was up there that he didn't see how she pouted. _So you speak to me, yet you stare at the window?_ She hissed in his thoughts, though listened to whatever he had to say.

"You okay?" His voice seemed timid; something she didn't like at all. She gave him a frown as he looked back towards her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against the chair. "I'm already over it you stupid wanker."

Alfred pursed his lips, starring at her intently. She gripped at her arms more, knowing that look. He saw through all her lies as walls to make her seem as if she was invincible. He gave a soft sigh in defeat and gave a comforting smile. Alice starred at him and just flushed more, the frown deepening.

"I was just making sure your majesty." He teased, earning a well deserved smack on the head, though it wasn't harsh at all. She passed him a small smile before returning to her ice cream before it melted away.

* * *

><p>The night was nearing and the two walked out of the ice cream parlor, waving off to the worker inside. Alfred shivered under the cold winds. Alice just gave a soft giggle, being sympathetic the cold American since she was already used to these cold weathers. She almost welcomed them at the most.<p>

Emerald eyes gaze toward a lit sign as they passed and she smiled to herself. Looping her arm with his, Alice began to walk back towards the establishment. Alfred gave a surprised gasp as they turned around. He gave a confused look, following after her. "Where are we-"

"Come on Alfred!" She called, walking into the arcade. He gave a laugh and finally gave in, following after her. It wasn't crowded at all and that was mercy for the two. Walking up to the counter, they exchanged a twenty for quarters and went about to playing.

They stayed near the front, not really concerned with the ancient games in the back. Currently, the two were hidden in a curtained area. Alice was giving out little grunts of distaste to find she was losing in the game she'd been winning for a while now. Alfred had a smug grin on his face, going for combos here and there. They were playing Tekken 5 and she just lost.

"Bugger!" She called, fuming in her spot. He just laughed and hugged her close. "Come on! That was like the first time I beat you in this game!" Alice still pouted, turning her head away. Alfred rolled his eyes and pulled her more close, making the Brit sputter and blush insanely. "L-Let go of me, wanker!" She called as she escaped his hold finally, getting from the curtained area.

Twice that day had she run into someone, but she really didn't want it to be the same person.

"Angel! Where ya running from? You just so attracted to the awesome me huh?" The albino chirped, giving a cheeky grin to Alice as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a gasp before hitting the other's chest rather roughly.

"Let go of her Gil." Both raised their head to an angered Alfred. Gilbert let go of her and backed away, grinning as if he did nothing wrong. "Come on now Golden Boy, no need for all this!" He jeered at him. Alice pulled back and scurried to Alfred's side, glaring heatedly at the German boy who just cackled his annoying 'Kesesesese'

"Oi Gil, watcha doin' amigo? Thought I heard something." Out from the corner appeared Antonio, a smile on his lips as he glanced towards Alfred and Alice. He looked surprised but just spared a genuine smile.

"Amigo Alfred! Seniorita Alice! Nice to see you!" He chimed happily, walking up to them. Alfred let himself relax, trusting the Spaniard more than the other. Alice as well let her guard down for a bit, looking back between the two friends. Something was up.

A rippled moan made the two look around with confused eyes. Gilbert and Antonio shared a look before grinning. "Time for you birdies ta go!" The Albino called, grabbing the two by their arms and leading them towards the door. Alfred only let himself be dragged for a second before elbowing him in the ribs followed by a kick in the side.

Gilbert went down in a second, clutching at his side with a howl of pain. Antonio hurried to his friend's side, sparing the two a glare which was returned.

"What is with all this damn noise?" A high pitched voice called, annoyance laced in her words. Alice turned to meet a rather messy dressed Michelle, her tan body posed in a hands-on-hip type of way. Emerald eyes met hazel eyes. A snort caught her attention as the Brit glared at her. A smug look was on her lips, making Alice more annoyed.

"Huh. Seems the whore got a hold of the Golden Boy huh? No wonder, he's such a bitch anywa-"The smacking sound seemed to echo in the arcade as the boys stared baffled at the two girls. A flushed cheek rose on Michelle's face before she lunged for the British girl, pulling at her hair.

Alice would have none of it as she rolled over the smaller girl, straddling her to punch her on the cheek this time and yank at her hair. She seemed to drown in the groans and howls of pain to notice someone was pulling her back. She struggled against the hold, wanting to murder the tan girl under her, but Alfred wouldn't allow it.

"C-Come on Alice!" He pleaded, pulling her back. Gilbert and Antonio hurried to help up the girl when Francis finally appeared in the back, a surprised look on his face as well. "Michelle?" He called out, hurrying to her side. She glanced at Alice once more before the tears sprung from her eyes, collapsing into the arms of the Frenchman.

Both blondes just glared at the scene before Alice walked up to her calmly and kicked her. "You can insult me all you want _Love_, but do not dare insult my Best Friend. You know what will happen." She warned darkly as she walked out of the arcade. Alfred gave a look to the Trio and just ran out as well, catching up to the newly thought of girl.

* * *

><p>AN:

woo

almost forgot about this story, but here's chapter 2!

hope you enjoy

Review or ideas?


End file.
